


A New Start

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the point of existence? Though Nevaeh could answer many questions, this was one she could not. Can a certain someone help change her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

Cold. So cold. Numb, to the very bone.

  
I wasn't talking about the weather. In fact, the skies were as clear as any summer day.

  
Inside me however, was a different story. Each day would join on to the last, forming one huge ball of monotony. I had all free time on my hands, with too many thoughts running through my mind and not enough willpower to filter them.

  
Once, I could distinguish between my emotions. Now? I believe I have felt the same for so long I'm not sure I'm capable of feeling anything.

  
Other than the numbness. I have lived with it for 16 years now. No more.

  
Brushing hair from my eyes, there shone my reflection in an ebony dagger. Fine craftsmanship, sharp as you'll ever find and perfect for what I had in mind.

  
It was funny, really. I wouldn't consider myself a violent person as I've never raised my voice in anger or thrown blind punches. Yet here I was,about to commit said violence on myself.

  
I wouldn't necessarily consider myself a pacifist. I believe that violence has a place in the world and always will. However, I've never used it to solve my own problems, until now.

  
I always tried to think the best of people, despite how let down I'd been. I suppose gentle would be the best adjective if I were to describe myself in one word.

  
Lost in my thoughts, I ran a fingertip over the blade. Blood welled up in the little cut, trailing down, resting in the crease between my middle and index finger.

  
Like a solitary tear.

  
The only tear that I would ever shed.

  
I decided to sit down, dress splayed across my knees, damp from the moisture in the grass.

  
'If I'm going to leave here, I'll do so comfortably.' I thought.

  
I pondered on what would happen if someone attempted to stop me. I banished the thought immediately.

  
'No one knows me here. If they did, they wouldn't care enough.'

  
I smiled. Well, my version of a smile. It was the happiest one I could muster. I would finally be rid of the numbness, not having to co-exist with it no longer. Some would view my actions as selfish. But since I'm leaving no one behind, does that still count?

  
Enough time wasting. I caught my reflection in the dagger. Bringing it to my throat, I exhaled deeply.

  
"Here goes." my whisper caught upon the slight breeze.

  
I pressed hard. I felt the blood trickle slowly. Harder.

  
A steady flow now.

  
I'd gotten the pressure down pat, now to move it.

  
Just as I was about to draw the dagger quickly across my throat-

  
"No!"

  
I heard a shout. Before I could register what was happening, a pair of lightly tanned and muscled arms restrained me from behind.

  
I was speechless for a second, the numbness retreating for the moment.

  
"What are you doing?" I whispered weakly, still not knowing who had stopped me.

  
The strength left my body. Sensing this, the person gently opened my fist, taking the dagger and throwing it somewhere unknown.

  
I felt a shuffle. I believe the stranger was now facing me, but I had my head bowed, not able to see their features.

  
The palm of the stranger's hand pressed lightly on my wound. I felt it close up, little by little.

  
I know I should've done something. Screamed, cried, even shouted. But all I could do was sit there as I was healed by what seemed like magic.

  
"Saving your life is what."

  
It was a man then, by the voice. I still didn't look up. I wanted to run, far away, but he'd catch up with me.

  
He removed his palm from my neck. I could almost feel his gaze upon me.

  
"Why?" I asked hesitantly. "Why prevent me from leaving here when you don't know me?"

  
A short pause.

  
"Because life is precious. You have so much to live for, so much you can change to help make the world a better place. I don't like to see a life wasted. You have potential."

  
I wasn't expecting that answer. I gazed at him through my bangs. He was attractive, tanned and sporting a finely groomed mustache. He wore clothes which were practical, but fashionable. He looked like a man who could take care of himself.

  
I felt...Something. I wasn't sure what, but it wasn't anything negative. I relaxed a little. I straightened my head, gazing at him. He must have seen a fraction of what I was feeling, as his expression softened.

  
"I know what it's like to experience the harsh side of the world. That's why I'm here. If you're amenable, I would like to help you."

  
Help me? Good luck with that.

  
I stood up, he did so in turn. I realized I only came up to his chest. I was bitterly reminded of how I hadn't grown much since I was at least 11.

  
"You can try, but I think I'm beyond help."

  
I was starting to retreat into my own mind.

  
"I should introduce myself. I am Dorian Pavus, the scion of House Pavus, a product of generations of careful breeding, and the repository of its hopes and dreams."

  
My eyes glimmered in amusement.

  
"You may have to explain some of that to me." A smile dancing on my lips.

  
He folded his arms and smiled in turn."Of course. Might I ask your name?"

  
"Nevaeh."

  
He clapped his hands together.

  
"Now that we've got introductions out of the way, would you care to come with me to Skyhold? I shall answer any questions you may have. And-" His voice took on a serious tone. He faced me, taking both my hands in his.

  
"If you need to talk, seek me out, especially if you're feeling like you were minutes ago. Alright?"

  
I nodded obediently. He took my hand in his. The warmth of his palm spreading through my body. It felt comforting.

  
'I think my life from here on out is going to be very different.' I mused.

  
I could never have predicted just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Updated, sorted out some typos O.O


End file.
